Castle Of Demons
by stillDarK
Summary: When a group of girls go on a field trip their lives are changed when their bus breaks down in the middle of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The bus rattled to a stop as the rain pattered down from the dark clouds above. The shadowed trees surrounding the long stretch of road were almost invisible in the drizzle. As the lights in the bus blinked dimly in the impending darkness the students inside murmured and complained about what was happening. The bus driver stood and turned to the girls, the lines on his brow deepening. He was an older man, the hairs on his chin white with age. A baseball cap sat on his almost bald head whilst a plaid button up shirt covered his girth.

"Alright it seems the bus has had a little stalling problem so we are going to have to wait here till we get a tow." The older man said as his hand came up to scratch his aged whiskers.

"We could go out and ask for help I think I saw lights on in the forest a little ways." A young girl with dark blonde hair said gesturing to her friends.

"Thank you Kristy." He said with a smile as he opened the old bus doors, the old hinges letting out a high pitch creak "You, Maxine, and Roxie be back in thirty minutes."

"Whatever." The girl with black hair and a pale complexion muttered as she lit up a cigarette.

"Max put that out." Kristy scolded reaching for it.

"Umm Kristy I think we need to get off the bus." The third girl said pushing Kristy away from the ominous looking Max.

The whether outside had lightened up and the clouds thinned out just enough to let the light of the full moon shine down on the three girls. Max was a pale girl, her hair black as her leather jacket, black skirt and boots, hung down around her neck accenting her white face, a necklace held a skull and cross bones. Her long legs and beautiful red lips showing her beauty to it's fullest yet portraying a 'back off' tone. Kristy was the opposite, her dirty blonde hair held up in a ponytail by a single brown hair band. She wore athletic shorts and a jersey for her favorite basketball team around her athletic frame. He body seemed to radiate the word 'bubbly'. Then there was Roxie. She was a shorter girl with long brown hair and deep hazel eyes. A red tank top clung tight to her torso; short khaki shorts stopped midway up her thighs as a golden cross sat at her throat shining in the moonlight.

Roxie stared down at the ground as she walked beside Kristy, Max on the other side of her. Max stared up at the moon as Kristy tramped forward through the damp grass. The trees dripped down the rain drops held in their leaves as the three girls peered through the darkness.

"After one damn field trip this is what happens." Max muttered in the darkness as she pulled back a branch to lean under making Kristy jump back out of the way from it.

"Well it did run over." Kristy said continuing her walk.

"Guys." Roxie's voice said from behind them tiny and quiet.

"What?" Max said stopping to turn.

Roxie stood in the damp ground pointing off into the darkness her hazel eyes wide with wonder. Max and Kristy walked over to her side to peer into the darkness with her. In the pure black, dim lights sparkled warm and inviting. As the girls eyes adjusted they gasped as a castle seemed to materialize out of the night. The orange lights were windows glowing with warmth spread out across the front stone wall. The stone wall stretched up and up, ending with two large marble spires twisting and turning up toward the heavens. In the center of the wall sat two large doors, the aged brown wood stretched up 12 feet and out 6.

A young looking man fell from a large spire and onto the ground behind them a smile on his lips. He leaned back against the tree examining the girls up and down. He rolled his eyes after a moment and let out a loud cough.

The girls turned quickly to face the man their hearts beating loudly. He was tall with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black button up shirt and jeans, around his muscular yet lanky frame. He stepped forward and past the girls to lean against the monolithic door.

"And what are you doing around here ladies?" He asked kindly the smile still on his lips.

"Umm…we…our bus broke down." Kristy said a little shaken.

"And we came for help." Max said recovered.

"Oh. Well. Welcome to my home. I am Vayn." He said with a slight bow. "It's about to rain so come on in and I will call a mechanic."

"Umm. We should really get back to the bus." Roxie said quietly.

Just then as Vayn glanced up at the sky the clouds broke again, unleashing a torrent of rain worse than before.

"Come inside and grab a jacket then you can be on your way and by then I will have called a mechanic." Vayn said his eyes inviting confidence.

The rain grew harder, pummeling the bare arms and legs and faces of the girls, cold. The windows of the castle looked warm and homey.

"We have cigarettes." Vayn said from the over hang of the doorway.

"We?" Max asked a little suspicious.

"My brother and I." Vayn said with a smile as he jerked his head slightly to the castle. "He's inside."

"Jackets?" Kristy asked her teeth chattering from the cold rain.

"Yes." Vayn said with a good-natured chuckle.

"Cigarettes?" Max asked as her leather jacket grew wetter and wetter.

"Yes."

"Come on guys. Just for a second." Max ordered stepping inside as Vayn kicked open the large oak door.

Kristy looked up at the stone wall then inside and slowly walked in. Roxie stared at Vayn examining his eyes suddenly shocked. On closer inspection Roxie saw that his previously blue eyes were silver.

"I would feel bad if you died of pneumonia." Vayn said a hint of a joke in his voice.

She looked at the open door and then at Vayn. Slowly she stepped forward and walked inside as Vayn stepped inside behind her, the heavy oak doors shutting.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Adrian

CHAPTER 2

The dark entranceway stood giant and ornate. Like a ballroom the ceiling stood high and almost domed. At the head of the room stood two large red carpeted staircases gently curving up to lead up into two hallways that wound through the castle. The cove created by the two staircases held a small gold podium with a black book perched on top. Behind the podium sat a door, the wood, aged as the oak entryway doors. The walls held burning torches that illuminated the black and red carpet below and the black walls on which they hung. To the immediate right sat a large double door, and to the left sat a small door that seemed to lead into a closet.

The girls stood in the small indention of the giant double doors looking into the amazing room eyes wide.

"Welcome to my home." Vayn said stepping forward. "Adrian!"

"This is your home?" Kristy murmured looking along the torch lit room.

"It is indeed." Vayn said walking forward to stand on a large red emblem embedded in the black carpet.

"Welcome ladies." A voice said from the top of the right hand stairs deep and welcoming.

The girl's heads jerked up to see a suave looking man stepping down the stairs slowly. The man had pure black hair, dark as a ravens wings and deep green eyes. His hair sat around his shoulders, his black and red jacket around his strong chest. Vayn walked over and stood beside the man, the two seeming like distorted mirror images of each other.

"I would like to introduce you to my brother." Vayn said with the seemingly permanent smile still on his face.

"Adrian, at your service." Adrian said with a low bow, his long arm sweeping out below him.

"Roxie."

"Max."

"Kristy."

"These young girls's bus broke down on the road back there and as it began to rain I decided to invite them in. Give them a few jackets to get back there and call a mechanic." Vayn said to his brother, understanding flashing across their eyes.

"Very well I will get Roxie and Max jackets and a little food. You take Kristy to the phone and get her a phonebook." Adrian said to Vayn his voice an octave deeper than Vayn's.

"Get them our best food and I'll be back in a moment." Vayn said with a slight bow to Kristy. "This way."

As Vayn wheeled Kristy away up the stairs to disappear down the hallway an uneasy feeling settled over Max and Roxie. Adrian smiled kindly and turned to the girls something dangerous in his smile.

"I hope you like meat." He said with the smile that seemed to portray and animalistic quality.

"I think we need to go." Roxie said fear plain on her face.

Adrian walked to the large double door to the right of the entrance and opened it, warm light pouring passed the threshold.

"Of course." Adrian said, "After dinner."

Max stepped forward and took Roxie's wrist pulling her along. Adrian smiled holding open the doors as Max pulled the reluctant Roxie into the room.

Adrian closed the door and turned to hold out his arms loosely.

"Welcome to my dinning hall." He said, his voice echoing throughout the room.

One wall of the room held four large windows showing the raging torrent outside. Between each of the windows hung large drapes the same emblem on the carpet in the front room hung there. In the center of the room was a long table with a total of 32 chairs surrounding it, fifteen on each side and one at the beginning and end. At the end of the room a small door sat obviously leading into the kitchen.

"Sit, sit." Adrian said pulling out to chairs as he traversed across the room toward the small door at the end.

Roxie watched him disappear into the kitchen then quickly turned to Max.

"Listen I'm going to go find Kristy. You are going to stay here to distracted Adrian then we are leaving." She said turning to look through the open dinning room door.

"You're going to leave me alone with him?" Max asked her voice holding some fear and some hidden excitement.

"Don't get to close to him. He's dangerous, they both are." Roxie said turning to run out of the door.

Max sat in the red leathered chair her pale arms relaxing on the old wooden armrests. Her eyes drifted around the large dinning hall, the rain pelting down on the widows didn't make a sound as the wind slammed the water droplets into the thick glass. Along the dinning table sat a plate and fork and knife and spoon in front of each chair. Two candlesticks sat on the dark brown table dimly glowing along with the torches on the wall, the two types of flames dancing in sync with each other almost casting a trance like state across the dinning hall. Max's eyes seemed caught in the flame something like panic running in the back of her mind.

The sound of a door shutting and footsteps snapped her out of the trance to look at Adrian walking along the table two silver dishes in his hands. With perfect balance he sat the plate in front of her and sat the other at the head of the table.

"Where is your friend?" Adrian asked calmly something in his eyes flashing across to quickly for her to understand.

"She had to give Kristy a…phone number." Max thought quickly, yet the shudder in her voice sounding it out as a lie.

"Oh, well, when she comes back I will bring her plate." Adrian said sitting down at the head of the table.

Max looked down at her food, the amazing choreography of how the food was placed made it beautiful, almost making it art. Adrian watched her from the end of the table, his hands folded, his arms propped up on the table by his elbows. Max felt his eyes on her and looked up to see his eyes smoldering over her. Her pulse picked up a little making her pale skin grow a little red.

_No Max! Calm down you dumb bitch_. She thought, her face contorting a bit, her skin returning to its pale color.

"Tell me Maxine," Adrian began, "Why do you look angry?"

"I don't like people staring at me." She snapped her voice coming out a little weaker than she had hoped.

_Why is he doing this to me? How?_ She asked herself keeping her scowl on her face.

"Well I'll be sure not to stare from now on." Adrian said looking down at his food to take a bite.

_You don't have to. _A small voice spoke up in the back of her mind.

Max looked down at her food and shoved a bite of the meat into her mouth, the sweet food calming her suddenly hungry stomach. She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair revealing her short black t-shirt. Her bellybutton held a small ring with a black bead.

"Is the food good?" Adrian asked his voice the only sign he was there.

"Yes." Max said staring down at the food as she felt his gaze settle on her again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Exit Kristy

Chapter 3

Roxie ran down the black carpeted hallway which seemed to twist on endlessly. Her heart slammed against her chest as she realized she was lost. With a small cry she stopped and fell against the deep maroon colored wall breathing hard as her eyes raced up and down the door riddled hall. She slumped down to the soft carpet and leaned her head against the wall.

"Calm down Roxie just stop and think." She told herself clenching her eyes tight and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Slowly she stood and looked down the way she had run. She began walking letting her eyes follow along the walls and floors. Roxie walked passed a door that seemed to just mimic all the others and suddenly she felt pulled to it, drawn to it as if an invisible string tugged at her being. Her hand gripped at the knob and, as her heart slammed against her breast, she pulled the door open to reveal…A room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Kristy awoke the brightness of the room hurt her eyes. She stood immediately and clenched her head when the pain struck through it. As the pain subsided the room came into clear view. It was huge, much larger than the front room, with a white domed ceiling and marble pillars holding it up. The floor was clean and tiled perfectly white. Her mind quickly wondered as to why the room was white while the whole castle seemed black and red. One person stood in the room with her, a kind smile on his face.

Behind him on the wall imprinted in silver was the same emblem on the carpet of the front room. Now, in the light of the colossus room it came into view. On the wall behind Vayn sat a picture of a man, teeth sharpened to points and ram horns spiraling in tight coils on the side of his head. Kristy let out a small cry as she realized she was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Good morning." Vayn said good naturedly yet the undertones still lay in danger.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" Kristy asked her eyes wild.

"Calm down. This is just my little game area." Vayn said and for some reason the panic in her heart calmed.

"Why am I here?" Kristy asked her voice a little high with panic.

"I'm going to kill you." Vayn said his voice now honest the undertones caring.

"Kill me?!" Kristy screeched her panic spiking.

"Yes. You see I have to." Vayn said taking a step to the side.

On the wall behind him sat a rack and on the rack hung all manner of weapons. A machete, shotgun, pistols, a hand grenade, and a semi automatic machine gun all hung on the rack ready to be used. Vayn smiled as he gestured to the wall.

"You may pick any weapon you see in front of you to kill me." Vayn said his whole tone being that of a riddle.

Kristy's panic and fear broke making her run past Vayn who stayed still. Her hands gripped a hold of the shotgun eagerly as Vayn slowly stepped back moving farther away from her. She turned and stared at him wild-eyed the shotgun shaking a bit in her hands.

"Let me out of here!" She ordered raising the gun. "Along with my friends!"

"I promise to make your death quick and painless." Vayn said disappointed.

Kristy pulled the trigger and stumbled backwards as the slug shot from the silver barrel. Vayn shook his head as his hand shot up faster than the bullet to catch it. Kristy squeaked as she realized her death was upon her. With a sigh and a flick of the wrist the slug shot out the back of her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"You picked the wrong weapon." Vayn said as he walked over, his eyes looking hungrily at the body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a simple room, the gray walls and floor empty of furniture and only holding one window. The glass of the window was dry and as she traversed across the room, the invisible string pulling her to the window, she noticed the outside sat dry. Roxie placed her hand against the cold window and stared down at the trees outside. They seemed dry as if it hadn't been raining in some time.

_What? How?_ She thought turning and putting her face in her hands. _It was storming_.

"Roxie is that you?" Vayn's voice sounded from outside the room.

She looked up and bolted from the room shutting the door quickly and stepping out into the middle of the hallway. Vayn appeared from around the corner to lock his smiling eyes on her fearful ones. Roxie immediately looked down at the dark carpet.

"Yes?" She muttered her hands clasped in nervousness.

"Why are you here? You could get lost." Vayn said caringly.

"I did. Where is Kristy?" Roxie asked fearing the answer.

"Oh I've already taking her to the dinning room." Vayn said with a smile, her fear subsiding.

Roxie glanced up at him to see his kind smile and his caring eyes and for a moment her fear completely disappeared. Her cheeks reddened making her look away and back down at the floor.

_Why am I not afraid?_ She asked herself, looking back up to see him closer to her.

"Shall we go back down? Meet up with the others and send you on your way?" Vayn asked his eyes holding hers.

_Can I stay?_ A small voice in the back of her mind asked making her shake her head a moment.

"Umm sure lead the way." Roxie said looking back down.

Vayn smiled putting his arm on the back of her waist and pushing her forward. At his touch her cheeks burned red as her heart beat against her chest.

_Something is wrong!_ She suddenly realized making her fear grow to a quiet panic. _Why am I acting this way?_


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Hell

CHAPTER 4

Max looked down at her empty plate then back up to Adrian.

"It's been too long, where is Kristy?" She finally asked as the rain pelted the windows outside sending sheets of water down the long windows.

"With Vayn." Adrian said simply, standing and walking over to behind Max.

She looked up as he leaned over her picking up the plate. She felt his hot breath on her neck and automatically leaned backwards towards him. His chest felt muscular and warm to her back.

_What the hell? _Max asked herself almost enraged. _Why does he have this effect on me? _

A flash of excitement jumped across her face as she felt his arm slide across her stomach, his lips by her neck.

"Max what are you feeling right now?" Adrian asked his breath against her ear hot and seductive.

"I want you…away from me." Max said weakly.

"You do?" Adrian asked.

His hand slipped a little lower on her stomach, the heat building inside her growing to almost unbearable. She felt her want for him spike suddenly making her let a small groan come from her parted lips. She felt his deep chuckle on her back as his lips slipped down to her soft pale skin of her shoulder. The simple touch sent another electric spike of want through her body.

"You really want me away from you?" Adrian asked.

Max suddenly jolted up forward turning to press against him, her breasts being pushed up by the action her lips an inch away from his. She felt his hands rest on her outer thigh as a wicked smile come to his face.

_This isn't right Max. Get out of here! _An unfamiliar voice screamed at the back of her head.

_But I want him._ Another argued as she pressed herself harder against him.

Adrian's hands slipped up her thighs a little as her sweet damp scent floated up to his nostrils his dark green eyes deepening to a maroon. Max felt a smile slip across her face as the voice screamed how wrong something was. But what was it? Her lips pressed against his as she hopped onto the table. He countered moving to the table his hands slipping a little up her black skirt making a groan grow to a moan.

"I want you!" She said as her lust and want spiked making her passion grow.

"Then you will have me love." Adrian said as his maroon eyes held hers tightly.

_He isn't human Max! Get away! Run!_ The tiny voice screamed growing fainter and fainter.

She felt her hands slowly glide up her stomach to grab at her shirt. Adrian eyed her bare skin hungrily as the tank top slid off revealing her black bra and her full round breasts. His hands slipped up her thighs pressing lightly against her crotch making the deep damp scent grow.

"You friend is dead." Adrian murmured his eyes judging her face.

"So?" She asked pressing her pelvis more into his hand.

"You soon will be." Adrian said with the same calculating look.

"Kill me slowly." Max murmured her lips drawn up in a smile as her bra slipped off revealing her breasts wholly.

"You don't care?" Adrian asked set off a little.

"We all die." Max said grabbing at the top of his pants to unbutton them.

"I think I like you." Adrian whispered his lips finding her neck.

_He's going to kill you and you don't care._ The tiny voice said dispersing into nothingness in the passion filled storm that was her mind.

"I have you now." Adrian said his eyes predatory.

"Then have me." Max said as his lips slipped to her breasts.

Her head lay back as he kissed her breast and neck a constant hum in her throat. He kissed down her stomach then back up to her throat feeling something different. In his thousand years he had lived this feeling had never alighted on his mind. It came to him as a shock. He wanted her!

"You're not going to die!" Adrian said realizing it himself.

Suddenly her want and hot need for him broke leaving her with just wanting him. The voice she realized was her own and as she looked down at the maroon eyed man she realized he was no human.

"You killed Kristy?" She asked the quiet panic beginning to fester in the bottom of her mind.

"No. Vayn did." Adrian clarified his voice deep and soothing. "Maxine I want you."

"You're not human are you?" Max said stepping onto the floor her eyes examining him warily.

"I am not." He said deeply looking toward the storm outside.

"You controlled me." Max said realizing why she had became the way she did, and now why she was naked.

She grabbed her bra from the chair and put it on quickly looking around for her shirt feeling the panic grow.

"You made me lust for you." Max said stepping away from him.

"Max I…in my 1,709 years I have never wanted any human. You're different." Adrian said his eyes pleading.

Max stopped and turned to him as she slipped on her t shirt her eyes locking with his.

"I can't get out of here alive can I?" Max asked as the panic beneath her consciousness pulsed telling her she was right.

"No." Adrian said sadly. "But you can be with me. You can become some of what I am."

Max stepped forward seeing no longer her death but a way out of her inevitable death.

"What are you?" She asked a foot away from him.

"I am…a demon." Adrian said as the horns grew from his skull just out of his raven hair.

Max froze as the complete realization hit her.

"What are you telling me is my only way out of this alive?" She asked slowly, her panic calmed to just quiet submission.

"I make you what I am." Adrian said suddenly looking towards the dinning room door. "But you have to make your choice now. Either you become a demon and lose you soul to live forever or you die and let The Fate decided where you go."

"Then…Adrian I don't know." Max said as a lighting bolt lit up the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As Vayn brought Roxie down the hallway he gently prodded along conversation and smiled as she spoke back kindly.

"You know you really are a very nice girl." Vayn said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"And you are a nice guy." Roxie said her voice still strained with nervousness.

Vayn chuckled and stopped, leaning up against the maroon wall he examined the confused Roxie.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He asked gently the genuine smile still on his lips.

"I'm not…" Roxie said looking away then with a sigh, "sure."

"I take you into my home and you fear me. I offer you food and shelter from a storm and you still fear me. Why?" Vayn asked kindly.

"Its stupid but there is something predatory about you and your brother." Roxie said looking up at Vayn hoping she didn't offend him.

He just laughed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You may be right but I promise not to hurt you."

"Where is Kristy? Vayn I know you know what happened to her." Roxie said finally asking the question that had been chewing away at her.

Vayn sighed and gently placed his hand on her soft cheek. His eyes suddenly pleaded for forgiveness of a sin Roxie hadn't known. Then his whole body tensed as rage twisted his features.

"ADRIAN!" He roared as his arm locked around Roxie's waist and the two blurred out of the hallway in a black mist.

Vayn landed on the table in a low crouch as he gently pushed Roxie down making her stumble to the wall. His hands clenched almost claw like as he stared into the eyes of Adrian as blood dripped down his chin. Max lay on the table unconscious her neck bleeding, a small pool of blood around her head.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Vayn roared launching from the table to slam Adrian to the thick glass windows by his neck. "You know it is forbidden to make half demons!"

"Get off of me Vayn." Adrian growled slamming his feet into Vayn's chest throwing him to land on his feet back on the long table.

"Why did you do it Adrian? Now she can only be killed by a demon?!" Vayn asked in more of an order.

"I care for this human Vayn! You don't understand it, brother." Adrian growled looking towards Max.

"I don't?! Oh but I do. You're not the only one with a soft spot for a human." Vayn said suddenly soft, his eyes landing on Roxie for a moment. "You don't have to break our sacred law!"

Adrian growled as he jumped forward slamming Vayn through the thick glass and out into the grass outside. Vayn spun backwards launching Adrian away as he jumped to his feet. With a groan Vayn jerked a shard of glass from his shoulder as the storm grew worse above, the rain stopped suddenly as Vayn glanced at the sky.

"Fine Adrian! You wish for a battle then I'd be happy to oblige a traitor." Vayn growled as ram horns spun out of the side of his head coiling.

"I made a mistake brother." Adrian yelled as the ring of horns grew out of his head.

Vayn stared at his brother sadness in his eyes as the gash in his shoulder sealed.

"They could have lived human." Vayn said softly as he looked down at the muddy ground.

Roxie leaned over Max a sob in her throat as she sat down to put Max's head in her lap. The scene outside was grim as the two brothers circled each other there eyes saddened and locked on each other. A drizzle came down as the clouds let loose some held back rain. Suddenly Max's eyes shot open red and enraged she blurred to her feet and zeroed in on Vayn.

With a growl she slammed herself into him her claws at the back of his throat.

"Do not threaten my mate!" She growled through her sharp teeth.

"Max get away from him!" Adrian ordered too late.

Vayn spun from underneath her and slammed his fist into her stomach sending her high into the air.

"You've gone to far Adrian!" Vayn growled as she came back down.

Vayn slammed his fist into her stomach sending her into a nearby tree. The tree fell backwards away from Max as Adrian ran to her side. Vayn looked away from Adrian as he knelt down beside Max.

"Adrian you have broken sacred law. You have attacked your brother. And you have mated with your abomination." Vayn said sadly as the horns retreated to his skull his being looking stretched and aged. "Why?"

"Vayn you…you are no longer my brother." Adrian said standing as he let Max's head fall back to the soft ground unconscious.

"You…you turn your back on your brother?" Vayn asked as though he had been slapped.

"Leave. Take your pure human and leave." Adrian growled the horns around his head glinting deadly in the torch light from the hole in the castle wall.

Vayn stepped back like a human that had been shot by a friend. With a shake of his head he turned to the hole in the wall and let his eyes land upon Roxie. His voice sounded old as he spoke.

"You can come with me but trust me, when a demon threatens another demons mate they don't stop until they get blood payment."

"Blood payment?" Roxie asked her voice an octave high.

"Yes. Once Max wakes up her and Adrian will be after us." Vayn said looking back at Adrian who knelt over Max.

"What? Us? Why am I in this?" Roxie asked staring intently at Vayn.

"I have…kinda…made you my mate," Vayn said a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "If you agree."

"What? When?" Roxie asked her arms flailing in her confusion.

A groan sounded from behind the two making them turn to see Max roll to her side.

"Either come with me and be in danger or reject my mating offer and be safe." Vayn said now urgent, and then suddenly his eyes became soft more human showing in the silver eyes than before. "I have to leave for good. I don't want to kill my brother."

"Roxie will you step in between me and him?" Max asked standing her eyes a deep red.

Roxie looked to Vayn as Adrian stood beside his half demon mate ready for a fight. Vayn stepped in front of Roxie and stood ready but not threatening.

"Would you hurt me?" Roxie asked from behind Vayn.

"If you get between me and my prey." Max answered cold and hard.

"You were my friend." Roxie said tears coming to her eyes.

"I will follow him to hell." Max growled staring at Vayn.

"You _were_ my friend." Roxie realized as she stepped to put her arms around Vayn…her new mate.

Black mist enveloped them as Max screeched with anger, then the crisp mountain air of the morning kissed their faces. Vayn opened his eyes to look off the cliff down into the green canopy of the trees below. Vayn turned to his new mate and stared down at her a new loving feeling for her in his eyes. Roxie looked up at him from his chest then off into the horizon as the sun began to rise in east.

"Where are we?" She asked looking up at him.

"The Demon's domain." Vayn answered as Roxie looked off at the beautiful landscape confusion growing in her eyes what did this new world have to offer?


End file.
